Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Serie English edition
by Remixer
Summary: I finally translated the story. If i made a mistake tell me and I fix that.Rated T just for sure. Chp. 12 is up now. The big fight!
1. Chapter 1

Lilo & Stitch The Wesker Serie. English Edition.

Copyright Disney and Capcom.

Chapter 1. The Arriving.

Hawaii Airport 12.30. A man perhaps 30 jears old, with Fair Hair and Sunglasses came out of the Aircraft.

Finally vacation from this freak-show." The man was Security Chief from Umbrella INC. Well... that's what he says.

His name was Albert Wesker and he was the leader of the U.S.S (Umbrella Secret Service).

Umbrella was a Pharmazeitic concern, but the truth lies down in the secret laboratories under the earth where they create

B.O.W's (Bio Organic Weapons).

Wesker got this vacation after he got wounded by one of this B.O.W's an Alpha Hunter. Hunters are Lizardlike Monsters with

claws who can cut someones Head off with just one hit.

Wesker would normaly be killed by it. But after he got pierced by the claws of a Tyrant (A Humanlike creatur who got infected by

the T-Virus) the men of Umbrella rescued his body and brought him back to life with a Special Version of the T-Virus.

This Virus had a "nice" side effect. Wesker have Inhuman strenght and speed. He have red lizard eyes and can cure himself from every

wound. He don't really need this vacation but the Scientist William Birkin said that it's probably strange if someone who get wounded from

a Hunter get back to work that quick.

He got his suit-case and went out of the Airport. he waited for a Taxi to pick him up to the House where he rent a room. Wesker don't like

Hotels because he hate it to be in the near of so many Humans. He's going to live with a Mrs. Edmonds. for the while he is on Hawaii.

As he stood by the Taxi stop a little girl with long, black hair went in his direction.

"This guy is perfect for a picture he almost looks like a Vampire." Lilo thougt.

She stands right in front of the Stranger and took the Photo.

"It's strange." Wesker said. "Normally the Tourists take the Photos."

"It's for my before, after Photo collection Mr. I take pictures from the Tourists when they arrive and when they leave."

"A little bit odd for a Hobby."

Then a blue dog like creature arrived with some Soda cans in his hands. He stood on two legs and went to the little girl.

"hey Stitch got the drinks?"

"Ih." The dog...said.

Wesker raised an Eyebrow. "What is that?"

"It's my dog Stitch."

"I don't think its..."

Then a Taxi arrived and the driver asked.

"Are you Mr. Albert Wesker?"

"Yes I am."

"I should drive you to the House."

"Ok I'm comming."

Wesker was still confused. This...dog loked like one of Umbrellas creations but if it was some new sort of B.O.W the little girl wouldn't be still alive.

Wesker said himself that it was just a Imagination and he stoped thinking about that. After a half an hour he arrived the House and a woman with red

Hair greeted him.

"That's 25 Dollar." The driver said. Wesker paid and got his Suit-Case. He went to the door.

"Welcome to Hawaii Mr. Wesker I'm Mrs. Edmonds, come in your room is already prepared."

"Thanks."

Wesker entered the House.

"Oh I hope you like children I have a daughter her name is Myrtle."

"Turtel?"

"No MYRTLE!" It came with a arrogant voice out of a room.

"Yes, yes sorry...myrtle."

Wesker looked in the room. There were dolls many dolls. On every wall till the roof.

Myrtle just gave him an angry look and continued playing with her dolls.

"This way Mr. Wesker. Can I call you Albert?"

"Yes sure."

"Ok Albert this is your room."

Wesker looked around. Here was everything he would need for a nice vacation.

He started packing out and Mrs. Edmonds left the room. After he finished packing out

he just fell on his bed and thougt. "First the Girl with the strange dog and then this arrogant

Doll freak. Nice start."

(A/N): Well this is the translated version. Please don't blame me if something is wrong. Ok it would be my fault but it was harder then i thougt.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Series.

Chapter: 2 First imprints.

Wesker woke up 3 hours later.

"Well then let's check this place out."

Wesker went out of the House and wandered around the street.

Then he saw the little girl with the blue dog again.

"Hey little girl."

Lilo turned around to Wesker.

"This is the Vampire from the Airport."

She whispered. Stitch answered in his own language.

"Why is he not in a Hotel?"

"I don't know."

Wesker looked at Stitch for some seconds and asked.

"What kind of a dog is that?"

Lilo thought briefly.

"It's a….. blue Ectoplasm search dog the ancient Egypt's used them to make contact

with their dead ancestors."

"I can't really believe you."

"No problem this kind of dog just know special dog connoisseurs."

"I still can't…."

Weskers Handy ringed.

"Just a second. Yes here Albert Wesker."

"Hello Albert it's me William Birkin."

"You again. I'm on vacation did you forget this?"

"Yes, I know I just wanted to wish you fun. Oh and I was on Hawaii before I can tell you where the best shows are. Just ask and I will tell you."

"Yes, OK thanks, bye."

"OK bye."

Wesker put the Handy back in his pocket.

"OK now little girl…."

"HEY LOOK there are Weirdlo, her ugly dog and this guy who don't even can spell my name correct."

Myrtle stood with her clones behind them and they started their "Yeah." Chorus.

Weskers eyes twitched at the Chorus. It really killed his nerves. He turned around and

said. "Don't you know that you should not interrupt people if they talk?"

"Be quiet or I make my mother throw you outside." Wesker started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" "I made a contract with your mother. She can't throw me out as long as I

follow the house rules." He moved his sunglasses straight. "And being nice to you Isn't one of

this rules. So don't step on my nerves and I will stay nice." "You're kidding." Wesker smiled evil. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Myrtle turned to the other girls. "Let's go. Here are too many crazy people." "Yeah." Weskers eyes twitched again and he held out 10 Dollar for all three girls. "Here. But promise me to stop this chorus." The girls took the money and went with an angry look in their faces.

"So now back to…. us."

Lilo was gone. "Anyway I take care of this tomorrow."

Then he left.

Lilo and Stitch stood in a side lane.

"Why is he so noisy?"

"I don't know Stitch but we take care of him tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty short I know but the next Chapter will be longer R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Serie English Edition.

Chapter 3: Experiment Hunting.

2 days past with no special events till a small pod fell from a leaf in a lake. Under the water the pod start glowing and grew. Albert Wesker didn't care about the girl anymore and just walked around the lake as the water rose.

"WHAT THE…"

Wesker couldn't say more because a huge wave hit him against a tree.

A purple creature with a big back jumped happily away.

"Urgh."

Wesker saw this creature in his eye angle but he couldn't move. The wave was a little bit too strong for him. As he arrived back in his room he called Dr. Birkin.

"Hello, Wesker how are you?"

"Not good I've been crushed against a tree by a gigantic wave from a LAKE!"

"Wesker? Did you drunk?"

"NO! I'm soberly and I saw a strange purple creature jumping away after the wave."

"Maybe you just imagined that after you got crushed in this tree."

"Maybe but I will examine that."

"OK but tell me if you find something out."

"I will. Bye."

Then Wesker put his Handy away and went out of the room. He picked up a neck cloth and a cap to camouflage himself if this strange creature was real and he have to avoid that people see him chasing this thing. Mrs. Edmonds stood in front of the door.

"Albert could you do me a favour?"

Wesker sighed silent.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have to go to the Hairdresser but my daughter have Hula lessons today. Can you bring her to the class please?"

Wesker got more important things to do but what should he do?

"OK where is the class?"

"I give you money for the Taxi the driver would know where it is."

Mrs. Edmonds turned around to Myrtle.

"Mr. Wesker will bring you to Hula class I wish you a nice day."

Then she called a Taxi and head for the Hairdresser.

**At the Hula class:**

Wesker saw the little girl with the blue dog again. It looked like they talk.

He decided to hear what they were talking about and sneaked to them.

Lilo just heard about the activated Experiment.

"So your Cousin can make waves?"

"Ih."

Wesker was very interested.

He didn't just imagined that, the creature this… experiment was real. That would be

The strongest Bio organic weapon in existence.

"When we're home we ask Nani if we can have the car you drive."

"Oketaka."

Stitch said.

Wesker checked his ears. Did this dog just spoke?

He decided to follow them home.

He chased them after the Hula lesson. He jumped on a roof and tried to avoid being spotted.

He arrived at their House and heard a little controversy that somehow amused him a bit.

Then after the bigger girl left he heard a second car starting. He saw a buggy leaving. But

Then he rubbed his eyes. In the buggy there were just the little girl and the dog who drove.

"Oh man. I don't think that's really a dog."

Then he put on the neck cloth and the cap and followed them with his Special speed.

At the drinking water Reservoir he caught them up and saw the purple creature. He made

it to the experiment first and grabbed it.

Lilo and Stitch came around the corner and saw how a stranger took Cannonball.

"HEY! What are you going to do with Stitch's Cousin?"

Wesker turned around.

"Not of your buisness….UGH!"

A whale like creature appeared behind Wesker, punched him down and caught the experiment with a container.

"I don't know who you are but thanks for the help hehehe."

Wesker stood up and looked at the big whale like creature.

"Don't think I'm so easy to defeat."

His eyes started to glow red under his sunglasses what made Lilo, Stitch and Gantu gasp.

Gantu shivered and asked. "Who are you? WHAT are you?"

"I'm the worst thing you can imagine."

With this words he jumped to Gantu, kicked him straight in the face and fetched the container.

Gantu just fainted and Wesker smiled evil.

"Thanks for the Container."

He turned to Lilo and Stitch.

"I don't think you two want fight after I took your friend here down."

Stitch growled.

"Meega nala questa."

He threw a rock against the stranger. The rock didn't effect him much enough to take him down but he dropped the container.

"You want to fight OK!"

Wesker stormed with his special speed to Stitch and hit him straight against a palm.

Lilo held her camera in the hands.

"HEY! SAY CHEESE!"

He turned around to Lilo and was blended by the flashlight of the camera.

He tumbled a little bit and Stitch used a smaller palm as a club and struck him in the Forest.

"Great Stitch. Now we take care of your cousin and ask Jumba if he knows something about this guy."

"Ih."

Wesker woke up and was a little bit shocked about the strength of this blue creature.

"Oh they will regret this."

Then he went back to his room and Reported everything to birkin.

"Oh man Wesker you MUST catch this… experiments. They're probably stronger then every Tyrant we have."

"OK tomorrow I will catch them both."

"Make this. Bye."

Then Wesker put his Handy away and fell on his bed.

"He won the fight. But the war just started."

**At Gantus Ship:**

Gantu came in and still held his head.

"So fish head, did my cousin beat you up again."

"Oh shut up. There was this stranger with red glowing eyes. He was incredibly strong."

"Oh yeah, I believe you….. so not."

"Tomorrow I make him pay."

So this chapter have more action. Next chapter you will have an other fight between Albert Wesker and Stitch and a small allusion what will come.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilo and Stitch the Wesker Serie English edition.

Chapter 4: A Hunter in wolfs clothing.

Next day Albert Wesker and Mrs. Edmonds went to a sand castle show but Wesker didn't really wanted to go with them. He observed Myrtle and was a little bit frightened as he noticed that the little red head sounded exactly like his boss.

As he wandered along the beach he saw something that interested him.

This Lilo built a sand castle with her blue friend and his target.

He wanted to attack them but he hadn't a cloaking and this wavemaker was impossible to defeat in the near of the water.

"I have to lure them away from the beach…. but how?"

He got an idea and grinned evil.

He went back to the car and got his cloaking. He just saw how this Gantu attacked again just to be rinsed away by the wavemaker. He shook his head and put his cloak on and prepared a letter.

Lilo got the first prize and was so happy. But then Myrtle's mother arrived them crying.

She just gave Lilo a letter.

"Dear Lilo,

last time you managed to defeat me but now it's time to stop playing.

If you want to see this little cry-baby again come to the nearest clearing

In the forest. Bring the wavemaker with you or you have to face the consequences.

Yours,

Redeye."

**At the clearing:**

"LET ME GO!"

Wesker bound Myrtle on a tree.

"Oh shut up."

"Why did you kidnapped me?"

"Oh you're just a lure for my prey."

Lilo, Stitch and Cannonball arrived at the clearing.

"LET HER GO REDEYE!"

Wesker turned around.

"You're early. Good."

Wesker bound Myrtle's eye closed.

"Are you not ashamed?"

"I don't have to listen. I'm on the next stage of the Evolution. Keep your eyes on me. What you will never see again what I show you now."

With this words Wesker's skin begun to pulsate.

Stitch growled.

"Get Myrtle away I take care of him."

"But Stitch…"

"You can't help me just get her away."

Lilo nodded and sneaked to Myrtle.

Stitch wanted to pounce on Redeye but he was stunned in shock.

Redeye's skin has changed completely to green shed and on each hand grew long deadly claws. After the transformation was finished Redeye threw his sunglasses on the bottom and revealed red Lizard-like eyes.

Cannonball tried to flee but Redeye pounced on him and knocked him cold.

Lilo made it to free Myrtle and brought her away before she could take the eye bandage off.

Stitch and Redeye saw this but Redeye didn't really care. Stitch took out his extra arms.

Redeye was surprised about this. "Well then I have a new target." His eyes glowed and he

tried to slit Stitch up. He could jump out of the way before the claws could hit him.

Redeye screamed in anger as his claws stuck in the tree behind Stitch. Stitch saw his chance to get a hit but before he reached Redeye he got his claws out of the tree and rammed his knee straight in Stitch's face. Stitch lay on the ground and saw Redeye's claws above him. He rolled to the side and Redeye's attack made a big hole in the ground. Stitch was nearly fainting but then he heard a voice in his head, Lilos voice.

"_Stitch, be strong."_

Stitch found new strength. He blocked Redeyes second attack and lifted him up.

Redeye had a frightened look in his face as he lost his ground contact. He kicked Stitch another time but he don't reacted. Stitch started spinning Redeye and threw him in the air.

As he was almost on the ground again and Stitch jumped towards him. Stitch's rammed his fist into Redeyes chest. Stitch stood there and looked at Redeye. Then he fainted. Cannonball was up again and brought Stitch to the beach.

**On the beach:**

Lilo tried to get out of Nani's grip.

"Stay here Lilo. You can't help Stitch."

Lilo was angry. Because Nani held her back? No, it was because she was right. That wasn't her battle. She would be just a bug for Redeye. Helpless, weak, just a little human girl. Lilo just sat down and whispered. "Stitch, be strong."

Myrtle ran to her mother and started crying.

Short after that Cannonball arrived with Stitch unconscious in his arms.

He spoke in Turan.

"He's OK he won."

Jumba translated it and Lilo was a bit happier now. But that she couldn't help Stitch made her sick. Then Wesker arrived and tumbled a little bit. He woke up shortly after he loosed against this monster, He changed from the clothes he had on during the battle the his normal clothed and asked.

"What happened."

Myrtle whined.

"SOME FREAK KIDNAPPED ME!"

Wesker mimed a shock.

"What? Who could done this?"

Everyone went back to their homes.

Mrs. Edmonds went with Myrtle in her room and tried to calm her down.

Wesker used this to bring his report to William Birkin.

**Subchapter Wesker's Report:**

"I observed the little girl and this blue, koala-like creature and I'm pretty sure that this thing isn't from earth. Yes I talk about Aliens. There was an other creature like him. It was purple and had so hilarious it sounds a very big behind. It can cause waves strong enough to destroy whole towns but now he make waves for the tourists to surf. On the water it's impossible for me to catch this thing but don't worry… I have a feeling like they're not the only experiments. And if an other one of them arrives, I will catch them. Wesker over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): So now that's a surprise about Wesker.

Next chapter something drasticly will happen. Guess what it is but one tip:

HUNK will show up and give Wesker something Important.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Serie English edition.

Chapter 5: Infected.

**At Lilo's house:**

Jumba looked over his files.

"Red, lizard-like eyes, can become a lizard man. Sorry little girl, I didn't found anything with this description."

"But who made him? Hamsterveil? No it can't be. If yes he would help Gantu."

"I don't think we know the one he working for."

Stitch was deep in his thoughts. How could just Lilo's voice give him so much power?

Was he….?

No it couldn't be that. Then she came to him.

"Worried about this Redeye?"

"Ih." _"That maybe too"_ he thought.

Then Nani came in.

"Lilo! Why are you not in the bed?"

"But Nani."

"No buts it's sleeping time and we all had a hard day."

"OK."

After Lilo and Stitch went to bed. Jumba entered his ship with some samples of Redeyes shed he lost during his battle with 626. He almost lost all his face colour as he read the analysis data.

"This looks like Ebola Virus. But this is so much stronger."

He decided that it would be the best to prepare an antidote.

Just for emergency case.

**Same night on a cliff:**

Albert Wesker stood cloaked on the street and waited for someone. Then there was a noise and a man with a Gas mask, a battle suit and a long package came down the slope.

"Captain Wesker."

"You're late HUNK. Got the injection rifle?"

HUNK held the Package in Weskers direction.

"Yes sir, blue for the Virus, green for the Anti virus."

"I know."

"What should I report?"

"I never report anything before I got the result. Tell Umbrella they get everything with my next report."

"Yes, sir."

Then HUNK left to a clearing where he got picked up by a Helicopter.

Wesker just smiled and said.

"Tomorrow Stitch, you will be mine."

His plan was to infect him with the T-Virus and when he is mutated he will use the anti virus to kill him.

**Next day at the Hula class:**

Wesker saw Lilo and went to her.

"Hello, Lilo."

"Hello Mr. Wesker."

"I just wanted to ask you if everything is all right."

"I'm fine you should ask this Myrtle."

"Oh yes, I'll look at the stars tonight. You never see them in town. And if yes just four or five."

Wesker wanted that Lilo and Stitch do the same thing. For his plan they must be outside.

Stitch gave Wesker a distrustful look.

"Well then I'll go back. Bye and have a nice day."

As he was further away he mumbled.

"And you Stitch have a nice last day in life."

Stitch asked Lilo.

"I don't trust him."

"Come on Stitch. Albert is nice."

"Yes you're right but sometimes he is a little bit strange."

"He's new on this island and then this thing about Redeye."

"OK that's a point."

"So now I have to go to class wait here."

"Ih."

**In the night:**

Lilo and Stitch watched the stars from the balcony. They were beautiful. They felt sorry for Albert that he couldn't see them so often.

"I wonder what Jumba do. He's working on his ship for the whole day."

Wesker sat in a tree and prepared the injection rifle.

Lilo thought about her helplessness again. She couldn't even help herself if Redeye attacks again. She would just distract Stitch in a battle. She wanted to say anything but then she closed her mouth.

Wesker sat there. This was the right moment. Nothing stood between him and his target.

Lilo wished to be strong.

Wesker loaded the T-Virus in the rifle.

Lilo wanted to help Stitch, even if she could do this just one time against Redeye.

Stitch's belly growled.

"Meega get some food."

"OK, bring me some ice cream please."

"Oketaka."

Stitch went back and Wesker pulled the trigger in the same moment.

"NO, argh I had just this one shot."

The small arrow hit Lilo in the right arm.

Wesker shacked his head. "I'm getting blamed for this."

He wanted to give her the anti virus but then he stopped.

"Hmm such a great tragedy would weak him down."

Then he threw the anti virus away.

"And I lost the anti virus anyway."

Wesker jumped down the tree and left laughing evil.

Stitch just heard Lilo cry as the small arrow hit her arm.

"What's going on."

Lilo pulled the arrow out of her arm.

"This thing hit me."

Stitch took the arrow and he smelled something strange on it. It was… POISON!

Before he finished his thoughts Lilo fell on the ground.

"Lilo? LILO!"

Stitch took Lilo on his arms and ran to the kitchen where Nani was.

"NANI! LILO POISONED!"

Stitch held a small, blue arrow in the air.

Nani gasped.

"QUICK BRING HER TO JUMBA!"

Everyone ran to Jumbas ship where he took a look at his new antidote.

"If I'm right this would help to get the virus away from brain but with the DNA from my Experiment it will cause mutation of the subject. Well I must correct that but not today, this can wait until tomorrow." He wanted to leave as he saw Nani, Pleakly and 626 who carried the little girl. "What happened."

Stitch used his third arm to show Jumba the blue arrow.

"LILO POISONED!"

Jumba saw that little girl was pale like she was dead but she still breathed.

"626, take little girl to the examining room. I have a suspicion."


	6. Chapter 6

Lilo and Stitch the Wesker Serie English edition.

Chapter 6: Hope and a new Lilo.

Jumba started the examining right after Stitch laid Lilo on the patient bed.

He checked her Vitals and her Brain activities. After 45 minutes as Jumba came back to the living room with a worried look in his face. Nani, Pleakly and Stitch were so worried about Lilo that they became as pale as Lilo was.

"I have 1 Good and 2 Bad news. First the first bad. The Virus in Lilos body is very similarly to the Ebola Virus. But this one don't just kill, no after the death the Virus takes over the Brain activity's and set the body on a instinct based run. Little girl becomes a….. zombie."

Everyone gave Jumba a look like he said the world will go down.

Pleakly fainted.

"The good news is that I already found some samples of this Virus in some of Redeyes sheds and I made an anti virus."

Everyone started to smile again but then they realised that he talked about 2 bad news.

Nani shivered and asked. "What's the second bad message?"

"Anti virus is a prototype and he just keep the Virus away from the brain. But I had to use some of 626 DNA. There is a 90 chance that little girl become some kind of experiment virus monster hybrid. She will keep her own free will but… it's so. On a high dose the Virus make a life form mutate rapidly to a strong dangerous fighter. I think the virus is made for creating very powerful Bio weapons. Little girl got ALMOST this dose but the DNA of 626 will stop the virus by activate his mutating function and fit himself in the virus genes. Like I said, anti virus just protect the brain."

Nani thought for some seconds.

"Lilo will be still the same person?"

"Yes, but if bigger girl don't decide quick it will be too late."

Nani bit the lips together while Stitch just sat there shocked.

"OK please save Lilo."

"Good decision."

Jumba went with the others back to the ship.

Nani, Stitch and Pleakly watched Jumba while he injected Lilo his anti virus.

"Now little girl have just to fight and she will be fine. Go back and sleep a little bit while I observe the mutations."

In this night no one had a nice sleep. Jumba was awake the whole time and worked on his Computer, Nani was afraid that Lilo could die, Pleakly was worried that she will become a monster, Lilo had a nightmare and Stitch… he thought he won't ever see his best friend again.

Lilo, the one who taught him to be good, who always was there for him who was so bea…. _Wait a second what do I think there?_

**Lilo's Nightmare:**

"STITCH HELP!"

Lilo yelled but he couldn't hear her. There were flames all around her. Out of the shadows came a woman. You almost wouldn't say that she was a human. Her skin was pale and her hair was replaced by strange tentacles. (They look like that for me) On her right arm there was

Some kind of Ulcer. Blood came out of it and every drop who touched the bottom created a little flame. The strange woman started to laugh.

Then two pairs of Red, Lizard-like eyes opened in Kauai. Lilo Pelekai and Albert Wesker were awake.

**At Wesker:**

"Damn Alexia won't go out of my head."

Wesker dreamed about her since his raid on Rockford Island and the Antarctic research facility, Alexia Ashford. She was so strong. He wasn't frightened about her, he was angry.

"How? How could this damn Chris Redfield manage to defeat her?"

Wesker lay down again and tried to think about his report tomorrow.

**Next day at the Pelekais:**

Everyone was awake soon and they waited in the kitchen for Jumba.

He came in yawning and sat down a chair.

"First the most important thing, Lilo is fine."

Everyone smiled as happy as someone can be happy.

"There are 5 mutations. 3 from the virus DNA and 2 from the Experiment DNA."

The smiles died as they remembered what Jumba said yesterday.

"First from the virus.

She got red lizard-like eyes."

Stitch was worried. What if she will be just like Redeye?

"2. I found something like a ulcer on her right arm. Function unknown.

Nails on her other hand grew to a length of 4 cm. But if we cut them every day that would be a minor problem."

Jumba looked around and noticed that Stitch was paler then everyone else.

"Now from experiment DNA.

First: She have now blue hair and purple fur."

Nani screamed.

"SHE GOT FUR?"

"Yes but don't worry. I made an Holograph generator in form of a belt. Her life won't change too much. Last thing is that she got 2 extra arms. They are inside her body for now but with training she can learn to control it. Now to some special powers. She got 2/3 of 626's strength, agility and indestructibility. Last thing is that she can climb up walls and she can spit acid, gland is under her tongue."

Nani was still worried but Jumba was tired.

"If you still have questions please ask me later now I'll sleep a little bit."

**Later in Jumbas ship:**

Lilo didn't feel good. Maybe she should ask Jumba what happened.

Lilo was about to get up but then she was shocked. She looked at the purple fur, the claws and this ulcer like of the woman in her dream.

"No…. that have to be a bad dream."

She went to the nearest mirror and almost fainted in shock. The red eyes, blue hair and everywhere the purple fur. She wasn't human anymore. Lilo was angry and crushed the mirror with her fist. She looked at her hand. Pieces of the mirror stuck in her hand but it didn't hurt at all. She wanted to ask Jumba what's going on as she saw a belt and a letter for her. She took the letter and begun to read.

"Little girl.

You surely noticed that your body changed a lot.

I build this Holograph belt for you that your life don't

really change. On the right side is the activation button

and the left button makes the belt invisible. With the wheel

in the middle you can change your clothes. Please stay calm.

Jumba."

"CALM DOWN! HOW SHOULD I CALM DOWN?"

Lilo cried a bit but then she took the belt and activated the hologram.

There was a rushing noise and then she stood there normal as ever in her

red dress. But she knew that was just a cloaking. If she push the button again

she will be this strange creature again. She headed back home to talk with Jumba.

And to get some breakfast. Now she noticed how hungry she was. As she arrived in the kitchen Nani, Stitch and Pleakly had such a glad smile in their faces that Lilo forgot about her mutations for a second. Nani hugged Lilo.

"Lilo, I'm so glad that you're fine."

Pleakly then asked.

"Jumba said something about fur and claws."

Then Nani noticed.

Lilo felt so strange and hairy.

Lilo sighed and deactivated her hologram.

Everyone was shocked and then Stitch growled.

"Meega nala questa Redeye!"

Then Lilo thought about her situation.

Somehow this is like she wished.

Now she would be strong enough to help Stitch in the future.

She wanted to say something but then her belly growled.

"I'm Hungry."

Nani smiled. She really was still Lilo.

"OK what do you like?"

"Cereals."

Then Jumba went down.

"Ah I see little girl already found Hologram belt."

Then Nani remembered.

"Lilo you have Hula today. Do you want to go or should I say you're ill?"

"I'll go."

Then she reactivated her Hologram and turned on the wheel till she had her Hula clothes on.

"Now what do you think?"

Nani just smiled happily.

"You look good. Now get into the car."

**At the Hula class:**

With the time Wesker got use to bring Myrtle to her Hula class. And he wanted to hear the news about the death of Lilo. He saw the car of Lilos sister and prepared for a well played shock. Then he got a real shock. Lilo was still alive. She wasn't even pale in her face. Then he remembered that about 10 percent of all humans were immune to the T-Virus. But why was this girl one of this 10 percent. As they came nearer he started a fake smile and greeted.

"Hello, how are you?"

Nani and Lilo answered.

"We're fine thanks."

"Good to hear that."

Wesker was furiously. What should he report Umbrella? That he missed his target and wasted some of the T-Virus on someone who is immune to it? He decided it would be better if he give his next report to Umbrella after he get a success.

(A/N): So now I turned Lilo to an B.O.W/ Experiment Hybrid. Now honestly. Who knew it before he read that?


	7. Chapter 7

Lilo and Stitch the Wesker Serie.

Chapter 7: Alexia's arriving and new feelings.

(A/N): I have the idea for the Hologram belt from the Story Lilo 2 point 0.

And I know that William Birkin must be dead after the Resident Evil Storyline but

I think Wesker would need someone who help him.

Wesker told William about everything.

"Oh man Wesker. You totally screwed everything up. You let us bring you the T-Virus and

you wasted it on someone who is immune."

Wesker stood in front of the Hula School and sighed.

"The Boss will rip my head off."

"I don't think so. The costs to make you to that what you are now were too high to just kill you now."

Wesker rolled his eyes.

"You are so the guy to cheer someone up."

"Hey I just…."

Weskers Handy made a strange interference.

"William?"

Then Wesker heard a woman laugh.

"Did you really thought one of your little assistants could kill me that easily?"

"ALEXIA!"

"Alive and in colour. I heard of your little misfortune and I must say I'm quiet amused."

"I'm sure you didn't just survived to make fun of me."

"Yes you're right. I'm here to take revenge on you. You destroyed all my plans."

"Well good luck. Don't dare to think I didn't grew stronger since we saw us last time. Tell me who and when!"

"Calm down. I will show up when the right moment has come. And then I will make you lie down to my feet. See you later handsome."

"Wesker. What's going on? The line was cut off."

"Alexia is alive! She will come to me that's sure. William, I want you to check out all our files about the T-Veronica Virus and tell me every weakness Alexia could have. And I mean EVERY weakness."

"I… I will do it. Oh god if Alexia is alive we have a seriously problem."

Then William turned his telephone off and started his work. Wesker headed back to his room.

Did Alexia call him handsome? That doesn't fit to this snob who want to take over the world.

Well she was really cute. Wait a second what did Wesker just thought. He shocked his head and started to think about some fight strategies.

**At Lilo and Stitch:**

Stitch was deep in his thoughts too. As he fought Redeye last time. He was almost finished as he thought about Lilo. The thought to protect her gave him new strength Was he in love with her? No she likes this Keoni. But now she was an experiment. Well at last a half experiment.

Stitch decided to give it a try. He don't take it longer to just sitting there and let everything happen.

Lilo thought about the same thing. She wished to be stronger to help Stitch. To fight on his side. But was that all? No there was more but she didn't knew yet. It was a feeling she had for Keoni for a long time. But now this feeling was there for Stitch. She realised everything. She loves Stitch more then everyone else.

**Somewhere else:**

Alexia stood at the cliff in her human form and thought about something.

Albert Wesker wouldn't just normally nothing more then regular scum for her no he was responsible for the death of her brother too. But somehow she liked him anyway. He was strong, had a will of steel and he looked so good. What did she just thought? She wanted revenge, not a flirt. She closed her eyes and prepared mentally for her fight against Wesker.

(A/N): So this Chapter was pretty short but I just wanted to show you some of my future plans for this FF. Don't panic, I will use the young Wesker too I already have there an idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilo and Stitch the Wesker Serie.

Chapter 8: Secrets revealed.

Later in the afternoon Mrs. Edmonds came with Myrtle and Wesker to Nani for some coffee.

_Man does she have to take me everywhere? _Wesker thought as he sat down and took some coffee. "Do you like milk or sugar?" Nani asked. "No thanks." Mrs. Edmonds looked at Myrtle who were not pleased. "Why don't you play a little bit with Lilo?" "OK mom."

She sighed and went to the evaluator who lead in Lilos room. Wesker was angry about the situation. First he got beaten by this Koala like alien, then Alexia's comeback and now he have to visit his enemy. _Next time I make vacation in a Spanish village. _(Got this joke)

Myrtle wondered how they could get enough money for this evaluator.

She stood inside of it and pressed the button. In Lilos room Lilo and Stitch talked about

Lilos new abilities. "I think spitting acid will be the most coolest thing."

"But you could hurt cousins by using that." "Yeah that's the reason why I'll only use this power on Redeye." Lilo said in anger and her eyes glowed in such a deep red that not even the Hologram could hide this. Stitch was a bit frightened about that. "Please stop the eye glowing thing." They heard the noise of the evaluator. "So they told Myrtle to play with us. Hope she can exercise herself." Stitch looked at Lilo. "Realised that she is definitely not your friend?"

He asked with a smile. Lilo nodded and then Myrtle entered the room.

In the kitchen Nani, Pleakly, Jumba, Mrs. Edmonds and Albert Wesker talked. Well Wesker didn't talk, he just drank his coffee and stayed quiet. Then Mrs. Edmonds asked. "Albert why are you always so quiet?" Then she smiled a little bit. "Shy?" Wesker imitated a shy smile and nodded. _That would be the best excuse to don't talk._ Nani smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Wesker almost spit out his coffee. Images of Alexia went trough his mind. Wesker gave a bitter smile. "No."

In Lilos room Myrtle just complained about the situation.

"Why do I have to hang around with you Weirdlo?"

Lilo rolled her eyes. "First, my name is Lilo. Second, I don't like it also."

"Bah I will always call you WEIRDlo." Myrtle looked out of the window to Lilos

luck. Her eyes started glowing again. She turned them back to normal just before

Myrtle looked at her again. "I still think this Redeye is a friend of yours."

"No, he's absolutely not a friend." Lilo crossed her arms.

Back in the kitchen Wesker finally changed the topic.

"So where do Hawaiians go if you make vacation?"

Nani gave a little bitter smile. "We don't have enough money but what about you Mrs. Edmonds?" "Oh last time I was in France with Myrtle. It was beautiful."

Wesker smiled. In France was also the Umbrella HQ.

Myrtle annoyed Lilo the whole time. Stitch got sun glasses for Lilo because her eye glowing.

But it didn't help a lot and Myrtle often turned around because she always thought she saw something red. Then she started again. "And now this freak Redeye is after me. How much should I suffer? And you are so happy because you always get away with what you do."

That was just too much. "YOU SUFFER AND I'M HAPPY?" She closed her eyes to avoid that Myrtle see the glowing. "I LOST MY PARENTS REMEMBER? YOU STILL GOT YOUR MOTHER AND YOU KNOW THAT YOUR FATHER IS ALIVE! AND NOW YOU TALK ABOUT MY HAPPINES AND YOUR SUFFERING!" Myrtle stood there in shock. Lilo never yelled like that before. Even Stitch sat there with a wide open mouth.

The others in the kitchen heard Lilo yelling. Wesker stood up and said.

"I look for the children." He went up and came to the evaluator.

_She have not enough money for a vacation but they have such an modern evaluator._

The evaluator got up to the room and Wesker asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No we're fine." Lilo lied. Wesker left the room before a tear begun to go down Lilos cheek.

Myrtle was still quiet. Down in the kitchen Wesker smiled and said. "I really start to affect the children Lilo started to wear sunglasses in her room." Mrs. Edmonds and Nani giggled.

"Well I hope you are a good influence."

Myrtle wanted to say anything but Lilo cut her off.

"What? Do you want to annoy me again? Call me a freak again?"

"No I wanted to say…..sorry." Lilo then looked at her confused.

"What?" Myrtle gulped. "I said I'm sorry. But why are you yelling

so loud." Lilo looked at Stitch who gave her a: "It's your choice." Look.

"Can you keep a secret?" Myrtle was confused but then she nodded.

"Promise to don't tell anyone or I have the right to burn your face away with acid."

Myrtle gave her a strange look but nodded again. "OK. Right after the battle between

Redeye and Stitch." She nodded to Stitch who understood and brought out his extra arms,

Antennas and Spikes. Myrtle almost screamed but held her hands before her mouth.

On a high cliff in the near of the Pelekai house sat Alexia and rubbed her eyes.

She observed the scene with her binocular. She checked the binocular and looked again.

Her eyes didn't lie o her. She saw Stitch in his real form.

"OK now I know why Wesker is really here."

"Lilo. What is that?"

Lilo explained. "Stitch is a illegal alien gene experiment. He was made for destruction but I

Made him good." Myrtle's mouth was wide open as Stitch turned around like a model.

Lilo continued. "Redeye infected me with a new virus that would normally kill someone and turn him into a zombie. But Jumba who is also an Alien. He made Stitch but I turned him good too. Stitch is the 626. experiment of him." "Wait there are 626 other Aliens like him?"

"Yes. Oh and Pleakly is an Alien too. Jumba made a anti virus but the side effect was… well look." Lilo turned her Hologram off. Myrtle didn't gasp or scream. She just fainted.

On a well known cliff Alexia's mouth was wide open.

This girl just turned in something like she was. A female Tyrant.

But the Fur, it was not like anything she know about the T-Virus.

Then she looked to Wesker. He still sat there and looked like a quick

Death would be welcome for him. Alexia didn't laugh because she can't

get the girl out of her mind.

Myrtle woke up. Lilo had her Hologram on. Stitch stood right beside Myrtle.

"Are you ready?" Asked Lilo. "For what?" "For the second try." Then she deactivated

her Hologram again and Stitch held Myrtle's mouth. The last thing they need is a screaming

Myrtle. Myrtle almost fainted again. But she asked. "So Redeye did this to you?"

"Well I'm pretty sure." Myrtle looked at Lilo and was still frightened. "Is Redeye like this too?" "No he was more like a lizard I got the fur because some of Stitch's DNA was in the

anti virus too. Myrtle wanted to ask but then she kept quiet. "So Myrtle do you promise to don't tell anyone?" Myrtle didn't know what to say but then she decided. "OK, I don't think

someone would believe me anyway." "Good." Lilo smiled. "Do you want to play?" Myrtle

just nodded.

Later in the afternoon Mrs. Edmonds, Wesker and Myrtle went back home.

Before they left Myrtle told Lilo that she will be nicer to her from now on.

Lilo leaned back on the couch and smiled. "Well at last she finally changed

Her mind." Then Jumbas voice came from the kitchen. "Little girl, it's time

For some training."

(A/N): Well now someone knows about Lilo's secret.

Now the reason because I don't use Victoria. The second season is not avaible in Germany.

So I never saw her and can't write something about her. Sorry Victoria fans. Well I still have

the feeling like this chapter tells Myrtle's change too quick. If you wish I can think about a remake of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Serie English edition.

Chapter 9: Training.

Lilo went to Jumba.

"What training?"

"Little girl have to know how to use powers.

Follow me into the ship."

She followed Jumba to the ship and then into a blue room where nothing was inside.

But in the middle of the room was Stitch. "This is Holographic training room. We will

Look at your powers here. First 626 will show you how to bring out extra arms."

Lilo turned her head to Stitch who gave a confused look. "What's wrong."

Stitch blushed a little bit. "Well, meega so used to bring extra arms out meega don't even

Know how to do exactly." Lilo laughed. And Jumba had an evil smile on his face.

"Then we have to use hard methods."

Lilo gulped. What does he mean? Then Stitch started to

Smile evil too. "Uh what are you planning?" Jumba nodded to

Stitch and Stitch pounced on Lilo. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Stitch brought his extra arms out and started tickling Lilo on her sides.

"HAHAHA Stitch…. HAHA STOP HAHAHA!"

After a few seconds the extra arms slowly came out from her sides.

She laid down and breathed heavily. "Was…. that…. necessary?"

Stitch and Jumba nodded smiling. "Now little girl, how does it feel?"

Lilo looked at the arms. "It's….. strange." Then one of her arms slapped her

On the leg. "Ouch. It's hard to control them." "First get use of them."

Jumba tipped something on a remote control and then the room changed.

Now the room looks like the kitchen. Jumba had some handcuffs and bond Lilo's

Normal arms together. "Now little girl, just do something with your extra arms."

Lilo gave him a confused look but then she tried to get some milk.

It wasn't that easy. In reality she would cause a flood with the milk

big enough to drown Stitch. Well he would thing he drown in a puddle

but that wasn't necessary. After a while she finally got control over her

arms and finally got rid of the handcuffs. "Thanks I felt like I was in jail."

"No problem, now lets see at the acid spitting thing." He tipped on his remote

control again and then a big field with Inch marks and some training puppets on the other

side. "First we'll see how far you can spit." Lilo turned to the field with the Inch

markings and begun to collect some drool in her mouth and spitted. The acid flew

12 m. "Very good little girl. Then Lilo felt pain in her mouth. "Jumba, I don't

think I'm already immune to my own acid, my mouth burns." Stitch got out of the room

and came back with a glass of water. "Wash out." Lilo took the glass but in her hurry she

accidentally broke it. "OOPS." Stitch put the shards away. "Should I get new glass?"

He asked. "Well… no it's okay." "Now let's test aiming of little girl." Lilo turned to

the puppets and collected her drool again. This time it didn't burn. She spit but missed

it almost. A little bit of the acid landed on the foot of the puppet and it begun to steam and

the foot was completely ate away from the acid. "Wow." Lilo said.. "Well, little girls acid is really strong." Lilo collected her drool one more time. This time she hit the puppet on the head, chest and the right arm. The puppet melted down to the legs. Jumbas and Stitch's mouths were wide open. "I never expected that the acid is THAT strong." Jumba said. "Well now I think we should test your strength now."

Jumba tipped on the control again and this time a gym appeared.

"Now 626. Little girl will take the weight and you put extra weight on till it becomes too heavy for her." Lilo grabbed the pole and lifted it over her head. Stitch put the first extra weights on, nothing as expected. Then the second, the third, the fifth, on the sixth Lilo begun to tumble. "It becomes too heavy." She put it down and stared at the extra weights. It looked

really impressive what she lifted. Then Jumba looked at his computer. "Exactly 2012 times of your own weight, very good!" Lilo was proud of herself. "Ok now the easiest part, wall climbing." Lilo went to the wall and put an foot on it. It felt a little bit strange and sticky.

Then she slowly begun to climb up. As she reached the ceiling Jumba wave her to come down. "OK little girl, now the last part, speed." He tipped on the control again.

Now a big sport field with a big running line appeared. "I will stop the time and the cameras here check your speed. Run as long and as fast as possible." Lilo nodded and begun to run.

Round one, round two, on round three she got a bit trouble on breathing. After she finished

The fourth round she stopped. "Four rounds at ¾ of 626's speed. You make better then I expected." Lilo smiled proudly. "Now I think training for little girl is over please put your extra arms away." Lilo tried it, she concentrated on her sides and pushed her extra arms back.

After it worked she said. "Well I better train the arm thing, I don't want to be tickled every time I need them." Jumba and Stitch laughed. After Lilo left with Stitch Jumba worked on his Computer. "Well, a experiment data for little girl would be unnecessary but I have to save this for the future hehehe."

**On Top of the volcano:**

The whole mountain stood in flames.

Rocks were busted and some places steamed.

Alexia trained too. She smiled and thought.

"I didn't loose my power in the time. Wait Wesker,

soon you will beg for forgiveness."

**Gantu's ship:**

"Warning, experiment activated, experiment E-001. Primary function: Unknown."

625 sat there eating a sandwich. "E-001? Never heard about it." Gantu came in.

"I can't believe it, he made another trog…. Hmm this one remembers me on someone."

The picture of the fully mutated Lilo was on the screen. Then Hamsterveil appeared on

The communication screen. "GANTU YOU FOOL GO CATCH IT!" "Yes Dr. Van Hamsterveil." 625 finished his sandwich. "My cousin will catch it before you know."

"Shut up."

**Somewhere in the woods:**

A tree fell down to some other cut trees.

Wesker looked at his claws. "Soon this claws

will pierce my foes and then Umbrella will

get the material for the ultimate biological organic weapon."


	10. Chapter 10

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Serie English edition.

Chapter 10: Alexia Attacks.

**Inside Gantu's Ship:**

"Warning, Experiment activated. Experiment 601. Primary function: Close Combat."

Wesker already knew about the Experiment Alert in Gantu's Ship so he placed an own Alert

In the Ship. The device send a signal to his Handy.

Gantu prepared a Experiment Container and left.

From the Mall Wesker used his Handy display to spy it out.

Unfortunately he didn't get sound but that was enough for him.

Then the Experiment in there looked directly in the camera.

"Oh shit."

But to Weskers surprise the Experiment didn't care and continued eating a sandwich.

**In front of the Mall:**

Wesker went between some trees and put on the ski mask he bought.

After his sunglasses sat correctly he jumped on a roof and started his seek.

**In the Town:**

Lilo, Stitch and Myrtle stood in a small road between two shops and talked about Lilos training. "Wow you really broke a glass without even really try to do it?" Lilo nodded.

Then they heard screams. "What's wrong?" Stitch asked. Lilo turned her Hologram

On. "Lets look." They stopped one of the tourists. "What happened to you? You look

Like you just got hit by a car." Myrtle asked. "There is a strange, purple, four armed warthog

That beat up random people." Then he ran away. "Cousin." Said Stitch. "What?" Asked Myrtle. Lilo turned to her. "I told you about the other Experiments. We call them Cousin's

Because they are in fact Stitch's family." "Oh now I get it." Then the Experiment appeared.

Myrtle screamed shortly and Lilo looked around if someone sees them. "OK Rock-a-Hula."

Then she turned her Hologram off. "Let me try first Stitch."

Gantu came around the corner and saw the three Experiments.

"Oh you must be the new trog. Lets see how strong you are really."

"Earth inhabitants first ugly."

Everyone looked up to the roof where Redeye stood. Already mutated.

Gantu didn't know him in his Hunter form. "ANOTHER ONE? I can't believe this."

"If you think I'm created by the same man like them you're wrong. My so called creator is more important." Then he jumped down and looked at Lilo. "Do I know you?" Lilo nodded.

"You know me very well." Then she turned her Hologram on. Redeye and Gantu were shocked. Redeye shook his head. "I can't believe it. THE T-VIRUS WORKED! IT EVEN ENVOLVED TO T-VERONICA!"

Then they heard a female voice from the corner of the souvenir shop.

"How cute, a baby Tyrant HAHAHAHAHAHA." A woman in a purple dress and

with long blonde hair went to them.

"ALEXIA!" Redeye yelled.

"Well, hello my dear al.."

"DON'T SAY IT!"

With this scream Redeye threw a Mailbox at Alexia.

But she punched the box away.

"How rude, now I will teach you manners."

Then 601 jumped in front of her.

Alexia smiled and begun to burn.

Redeye knew what happened and prepared for a fight.

Lilo, Stitch, Gantu and 601 stared in shock as Alexia was

full mutated with her tentacle-like hair and her fire-spitting

organ. She smiled evil to the still shocked experiment and punched

him against the next wall. He was immediately knocked out and Alexia

turned to Redeye. "I waited so long for my revenge and now I will get the

Ultimate battle with the Koala, the whale and the baby Tyrant."

Again she laughed maniacally. Lilo turned her head to Myrtle. "RUN! This

is nothing for you!" Myrtle nodded and started her run to Jumba. She was not

sure but she thought he know what to do.

Gantu was the first one who attacks and shot a blast directly to Alexia.

She smiled and jumped out of the danger zone directly in front of Lilo and Stitch.

She raised her right arm and send a rain of burning blood to them. Redeye saw his chance

and ran towards her while Lilo and Stitch used the Energy shield they got from Jumba.

Alexia hissed shortly and flew to the other end of the street. She turned in mid air and

landed on her feet. Gantu send another blast but this time at Redeye. He jumped on the

roof of the souvenir-shop. "This is not for weakling like you." Then he jumped down to Gantu and hit the top of his head with his fist. Lilo spitted in Alexia's direction while Stitch ran to Redeye. Alexia was hit at her feet. She couldn't jump anymore.

Redeye saw the best chance of his life.

It would be easy for him to kill her now with her injured legs.

He charged towards her, totally ignoring Stitch and made his claws ready.

Then he looked at her frightened face. He gulped and charged towards Lilo.

He didn't know what the heck is wrong with him. This was the perfect chance,

Alexia had no chance to dodge and he charges towards an other enemy. Lilo

was not sure what to do as Redeye charged at her. Instinctually she pounced at

tried a punch in his belly. Redeye was hurt but he quickly snapped and grabbed Lilo by her

neck. Alexia in the time was gone. Stitch ran towards Lilo. He knew that Redeye could easily

break her neck. Then Lilo's new instincts kicked in. She used her right arm and threw a big load burning blood directly at Redeye. He let her go and screamed in pain. Then he felt how

his mask was about to drop. He jumped on a roof and ran away. Stitch reached Lilo.

"You OK?" He asked worried. Lilo nodded shortly and coughed.

Wesker hit his head against a wall. What the hell was wrong with him.

Alexia was on a silver table and he ignored her. Was it…… love?

No not now! He didn't have time for feelings, in fact he had never time

for such a thing. He sighed and went back to shower.

Alexia was in her human form again. She was a easy target but Wesker let her

escape. Was it because he liked her? It was impossible. In the Antarctic he wanted

just the T-Veronica Virus. He was responsible for the death of her brother. But was

he really? No it was this street girl Claire. She thought about Wesker. 'In Hunter form

he looks really se…… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' Her mind screamed.

Then she thought about her brother again and begun to sing.

"There was a friendly but naïve king, who wed a very nasty queen, the king was loved but

the queen was feared. Till one day strolling in his court an arrow pierced the kind king's heart, he lost his live and…. his lady love."

(A/N): The big fight. Well the pairings should be clear now

I know I'm not good with the backgrounds but I'm working on this.

Now the differences between the German and the English version (Besides the language)

German:

-Lilo x Stitch hints come later.

-No description for the fight Stitch vs. Wesker for Cannonball.

-Temporally frozen.

English:

-Lilo used a camera to distract Wesker at their first meeting.

I think that was everything. Now enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Lilo and Stitch the Wesker series English edition.

Chapter 11: Umbrella attacks.

Jumba and Myrtle arrived at the street where the fight was.

"Are you OK? 626? E-001….sorry little girl?" Lilo stood there besides

Stitch. "Yeah but what about E-001?" "Well I thought little girl would also

need an experiment identity. So I called you E-001 because the virus that

caused your change is like Ebola virus." Lilo raised her eyebrow while

turning her Hologram back on. "I hope you don't plan to infect innocent

people with this virus to make an E-002." "What do you think I am?"

He said a little bit shocked. "Anyway are little girl and 626 OK?"

Lilo nodded. "Yes and I finally figured out what this organ on my right

Arm is for." She send a little flame to the ground. "Very impressive."

"Yes, but….. there was a woman, she was like Redeye but she also

looked a lot like me. Her name was Alexia and she called me a Baby-Tyrant."

Myrtle laughed a little bit. "Baby-Tyrant?" Lilo raised her eyebrow again.

"I thought you don't want to do that anymore." Myrtle calmed down.

"Sorry but that sounded so priceless." They left the place before the

other people came back. Stitch carried Kixx with him. "Maybe Kixx here

can train the people in the fitness centre." Lilo said. "Or you." Myrtle responded.

There was an other observer.

Special agent HUNK. HUNK sighed. After that with Alexia he

Knew that Albert Wesker was not longer an effective soldier.

He contacted William Birkin.

"Here William Birkin what can I do for you?"

"It's me, HUNK."

"Oh it's you. So what did you see?"

"That with Alexia is true. And it seems like Wesker….. fell in love with her. He's

with the enemy."

"WHAT?" Williams voice screamed loud enough that every head in the laboratory turned to him.

"It's true. He had her on a silver table but he attacked the Baby-Tyrant."

"The what?"

"The little girl he infected with the T-Virus."

"He didn't say anything about that."

"He didn't say many things."

William sighed.

"The boss will rip someone's head off."

"What should I do?"

"We can't let him and Alexia live. Get the UBSC and kill him!"

"Yes, sir."

He put the Handy away.

Now was the day of truth.

The battle between Albert 'Redeye' Wesker

and Mr. Death (HUNK's other nickname)

**Next day:**

Wesker sat on his bed and held the phone in his hand.

"Come on William you can't be that busy."

Wesker tried it the 44. time, but he can't reach William.

"Is something?"

Mrs. Edmonds asked.

"I can't reach my friend. And I tried it 44 times!"

"Maybe he have a lot of work."

"Maybe."

From the nearby forest several UBSC's watched him.

One of them said to HUNK.

"Why can't we just give him a headshot right now? He don't have a clue what we are planning."

"Our mission is to get Albert AND Alexia, we have to wait till they meet again, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir."

**At the night:**

A Pink Experiment flew through the forest.

It was Babyfier. Wesker chased the experiment after he knocked out the whale.

Alexia watched him in the shadows. She didn't knew what he wanted with this strange thing.

the UBSC's watched them both. The pink Experiment escaped at a clearing. And Wesker hit

the ground in rage.

"Damn it. I just don't have luck."

"Indeed."

Wesker turned back. It was Alexia.

Then they heard several clicks.

The UBSC members surrounded them.

"Wesker, we know that you are a traitor. Don't move and we make your death quick and painless."

Wesker just raised an eyebrow.

"You better put your riffles away."

"What the hell is going on?"

Alexia asked.

"FIRE!"

The UBSC's fired. Wesker jumped to the tree tops.

Alexia send a flame wall to the soldiers. Some of them managed to

get away from the danger zone. 4 other UBSC's shot the tree tops.

Wesker already was on ground again. He charged towards one of the

Soldiers and punched him trough the air and clawed another one.

Alexia in the time killed the rest with her acid while Wesker got

some with his claws.

"They're too strong RETREAT!"

HUNK ran while he contacted William.

"It's impossible to get him with normal soldiers."

"What do you mean?"

"Alexia and Wesker killed almost the whole unit."

William was deep in his thoughts. Then he grinned evil.

"We send a……. Nemesis unit."

"Roger, Sir. Just get me out of here."

"A Helicopter will get you and the other survivors from the same point they dropped you."

"OK, over and out."

William contacted his assistants.

Three men in white lab coats came in.

"What can we do for you?"

"I want you to get a Nemesis unit ready. We have to hunt some gene samples."

"OK Sir."

**Back at Hawaii:**

Wesker used his claws to pull some bullets out of his body as the Experiment he hunted appeared right in front of him.

"NOW I GET YOU!"

The scared Experiment sprayed out a pink gas.

Wesker felt strange. Like he was shrinking.

The same feeling like his body gets pressed

ended and he opened his eyes again. Everything

seemed to be taller. Then he realised it. This

Experiment turned him into a child.

"Oh son of a….."

(A/N): Uh oh. Nemesis comes and Wesker is a eight year old Child.

THAT means trouble. Next Chapter: Albert and Alexia come closer,

A fight against Nemesis and Lilo learns more about Redeye and Wesker.

Hope you like it. I really hope because I might be too lazy to rewrite it.


	12. Chapter 12

Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Serie.

Chapter: 12: Nemesis.

(A/N): Now I take a little time for some Explanations about the Serie.

In the German version of the Lilo and Stitch Serie the other Experiments

are called Brüder (Brothers.) So it was first surprising that you all called

them Cousins. And I never mentioned Victoria because the second season

of L&S isn't in Germany yet. I don't write something about characters I

don't know. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even myself….. just don't ask.

**Hawaii Sky:**

A helicopter flew above the Pelekai household. The palms in the surrounding area

bowed a bit in the direction the air blew them. Under the helicopter was a large capsule.

The pilot checked the drop zone a last time. Then he contacted Dr. Birkin.

"Here is N12 we are above the target area, dropping the package by command."

"Understood drop the package. NOW."

**Pelekai Household:**

Stitch's ears twitched towards the ceiling. He heard a Helicopter right above them.

But what on earth could a Helicopter do here? Lilo noticed the look in Stitch's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Helicopter."

"What could a…."

Crash

Dust flew all over the place and some splintered wood from the ceiling fell on Lilo and Stitch's heads.

"_cough _Stitch? Are you all right?"

"Mee……."

Stitch just stared in shock at the monster that stood right in front of him.

It looked like it was a human once. But the whole skin was like a slimy cancer

and one eye was stitched together. Nemesis looked at the two of his four targets.

He scanned the ID of them. Jumba came around the corner.

"626, little girl what was…. OH MY GOD!"

Nemesis looked at the intruder. Not a target, not armed, not important.

"Liiloo, Stiiitch.!"

Nemesis moaned their names before trying to grab Lilo's head.

She was too shocked to dodge this attack. Nemesis increased the pressure

and Lilo started to scream. Stitch curled into a ball and tackled the monster.

Nemesis let Lilo fall and turned to the blue experiment.

**In front of the house:**

Wesker watched as the helicopter dropped the capsule.

He knew that Umbrella used them to transport B.O.W's

and he sneaked to a window. His jaw almost dropped to the ground.

It was a Nemesis unit. From Inside Nemesis looked at him.

"Oh crap."

**Inside of the house:**

Lilo helped Stitch back on the feet as this monster slammed him into a wall.

It looked out of the window.

"Weesker."

They both stared in disbelieve.

"What does it want from Wesker?"

"Naga know."

The monster jumped trough the window and attacked someone.

**Outside:**

Wesker changed in his Hunter-Form. And dodged the fist of this B.O.W

he hit his opponent with his claws but he knew that this was nothing for this

one. By the time Lilo and Stitch ran out after they get themselves some plasma

blasters. They looked at Redeye and Nemesis.

"Redeye why are you so small."

Nemesis moaned their names another time and tried to grab Wesker.

"I have to thank one of your friend and now SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Then he choked as Nemesis grabbed him by the throat and slammed him forcefully into

The ground. Four Plasma blasts hit Nemesis but he seemed not to be affected by them.

He ran towards Lilo and Stitch. They managed to roll out of the way and looked one more

time at Redeye who slowly came back to his feet.

"Hey Stitch."

"Ih."

"Remember that this thing moaned Wesker before he jumped out of the window?"

Stitch nodded and fired another load of Plasma at the monster.

"Do you think…?"

"Yes, I am Albert Wesker."

Redeye said from behind and pulled his neck cloth off.

"Wesker! I thought you were a friend."

A tear ran down Lilo's cheek. She trusted him she thought he was friendly.

"I never was a friend. The only thing that I want is money. And now because of

you the organisation I work for thinks I am a traitor and sends this Nemesis unit

to kill us all."

After he said that he charged towards Nemesis and gave him a powerful punch in the Stomach. He flew a few meters back but managed to land on his feet. From the woods

A powerful wall of flames erupted and caught Nemesis. Alexia joined the battle.

"I haven't missed the fun did I?"

Lilo was for some reason glad to see that woman.

"No you are just in time."

But then her smile faded. Not because of Nemesis, she trusted Wesker and now he says he is

The evil guy and blames them for the attack of this Nemesis unit. Nemesis moaned her name too but was hit by a plasma shot from Stitch. Then Alexia turned to Wesker.

"A…Albert what happened to you?"

"I explain later, OK I hate to say it but we have to work together if we want to survive."

They all nodded and Lilo threw her Plasma gun to Stitch.

"I have an idea." she said while she dodged another tackle from Nemesis.

"Stitch, you use both guns, Alexia and I will flame him and then Wesker finishes him on three."

They all nodded again. Nemesis got Lilo and threw her against a tree.

"One,"

Alexia and Lilo prepared their flaming blood.

"Two,"

Wesker quickly jumped out of Nemesis reach as he attacked him and Stitch charged the plasma guns.

"Three!"

Stitch shot the Plasma at Nemesis, Lilo and Alexia grilled him. Nemesis screamed in pain and Wesker charged towards him and cut him with his claws at an insane speed. He backed a bit away as the second wave of Plasma and Fire came. Nemesis screamed and dropped on his knees. As Wesker came in the near again Nemesis punched him in the head. Wesker fell back

unconscious. Then a huge Plasma blast pierced Nemesis. There was a big slimy hole in Nemesis chest. Jumba just got a really big gun from his ship and went to help them. Alexia was disgusted by the look at Nemesis. Stitch 'eewed' and Lilo held her hand in front of her mouth like she was about to puke.

"No need to thank me and now get the lizard in my ship."

Alexia picked Wesker up, she didn't know why she did this but she didn't care.

**Inside the Ship:**

Wesker slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in hell it was too bright. He looked to his left.

He was in some kind of hospital room. It looked like one but he wasn't sure. Then Lilo came

into the room.

"You're awake."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you kill me? I was unable to defend myself if you just had killed me you would have got rid of your biggest problem."

"First, my biggest problem would be growing up as half alien, half Tyrant as you called it, and second, everyone deserves a second chance."

"I killed so many people, I am not even human and you give me a second chance?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because no one really wants to be evil, I know deep inside your heart you regret every failure you did."

Then she walked out of the room.

"Oh, and Jumba gave you the cure, your adult again."

Then the door closed. And Wesker begun to think. He reflected on everything he did.

The Mansion, the T-Veronica Virus. He exactly knew how he felt like. Cold, powerful but not happy.

(A/N): So looks like that was it with Nemesis. How will Umbrella react? What is with Albert and Alexia? That and much more in: "Lilo & Stitch the Wesker series: The love story about how long the dead live."

Ps: Sorry for not updating so long I kinda had a writers block.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lilo & Stitch the Wesker Series**

**Chapter 13. Inner struggle Part 1.**

**(A/N): Yes I finally got over my writers block/laziness. Now I try to finish this story and the other one I got running. **

**Disclaimer: ME. OWN. NOTHING!**

Wesker sat on the bed thinking. This girl was plain naive.

If she just knew one story of him she would know what he is.

The automatic door opened and revealed Alexia. She seemed to be upset.

"So why did you kill my brother?" She asked him. "I didn't. It was someone else. And the guy who defeated you also wasn't one of my employees. In fact he was one of my enemies." He answered calmly.

Alexia sat down right next to Wesker. "I'm not going to ask you why you did all this because I'm just like you." At this point Wesker smiled a bit. "Yes indeed, we are both monsters. I for

betraying my former team for power and you for trying to take over the world." Alexia nodded but remained calm. "Well then, now that we sorted things out we should go to the most important question. What now?" Wesker closed his eyes for a second. "Umbrella thinks I'm a traitor, the government would kill us both and Chris…. not a single chance."

They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes when Wesker suddenly collapsed.

Alexia reacted fast and ran to Jumba. He was in his ship's lab and studied the T-Virus once again. When Alexia finally reached him she was panting heavily. "What is wrong miss Ashford?" He asked politely, partly out of respect for the evil plans in her past she told him about, partly out of fear. "Wesker, he just collapsed on the bed." She quickly told him with worry in her voice. "Right on my way."

After they arrived Jumba immediately checked on Wesker. "Hmm everything seems to be normal. I don't think this has to do with him being sick or something. Maybe it's psychologic." He said. "Psychologic? What could cause that?" Alexia asked with slight disbelieve. "He must be about to decide something so important in his life that his brain shut down to give him calmness in his Subconsciousness. It's not real science but it should be possible." Explained Jumba. "So what are we going to do now?" Asked Alexia still unbelieving. Jumba just sat down nest to Wesker and answered: "Wait and see."

Wesker's mind:

Wesker was in a hall that was all too familiar to him, the main hall of the arclay mansion. "How on earth did I get here?" He wondered. Wesker tried to get out only to notice that every single door was closed. "Okay, what now?" He stood there for a minute as he heard a noise from upstairs. As he went up he noticed that something was written on one of the doors in big red letters. It was the word: greed. Knowing that all the other doors will probably remain locked, Wesker opened the door and went trough.

It was dark at first but then the lights came on. The sight before him shocked Wesker. All of sudden he stood in a large, dirty room with one of Umbrellas B.O.W's. Nyx was known for upgrading its own body trough consuming other bodies. That was meant with greed. Nyx spotted Wesker and attacked him with its tentacles. Wesker managed to dodge them and landed an attack on Nyx core. The giant, blob like monster just let out a angry growl and continued its attack. It managed to grab one of Wesker's legs and tossed him with full power against a wall. After Wesker got up he went into hunter mode and attacked Nyx again. One of the tentacles got him by the waist but he used his claws to slice it. As he ran for the core again, Nyx just produced another tentacle and before Wesker could react he was slammed into the wall again.

Wesker was puzzled. Nyx must have consumed a lot of bodies to get that strong. He even got reports of normal humans defeating a Nyx before. 'That greedy….' Before he got to finish that thought he realised how hypocritical this thought was. He himself was greedy. Greedy for money.

Then the strangest thing happened. After he got his realisation Nyx growled and shrunk back. Wesker took his chance and charged yet again at his enemy. Nyx seemed to be slower now and Wesker had no problems dodging every attack. He got to the core and this time he managed to crack the core with a single but powerful blow. Nyx died and melted away with a hissing sound.

Wesker stood proudly in front of his defeated enemy. A clicking sound from the direction of the door told him that he could go outside again. He went through the door and was in the main hall again.

**Jumba's lab:**

Lilo sat besides Wesker's bed with a worried look on her face. Jumba meanwhile was looking at some monitors, checking on his life signs. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"Strange, it appears that his mental waves stabilised themselves on 20 percent." He said while looking at some data's the computer showed him.

"Does that mean he gets better?" Lilo asked with new hope in her voice.

"I don't know. A strange thing is how sudden this improvement was. It could be more complicated then we thought." He replied. "This could still take a while. You should go back to the house and tell others."

"Okay Jumba." Then Lilo ran off to the house.

**My original plan was to finish the whole inner struggle part in one chapter but since I have the attention span of a melon I think I better post it in different parts. Reviews can be very motivating. **

**Ps: Tabansi, are you deleting emails that got marked as spam without looking if it is from me again?**


End file.
